Ornamental lighting, particularly outdoor lighting is generally difficult to install and use a considerable amount of energy. Often the climatic conditions are not favorable and there is danger in installing strings of lights on tall structures which require a ladder. A solution is needed which eliminates the drawbacks of prior art string lights which are easy to install but provide engaging imagery while providing energy savings.